


ethereal

by Moonlight_M3lody



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Reminiscence, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_M3lody/pseuds/Moonlight_M3lody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game, pre-epilogue. Guy reviews on his life and thinking on what remains from it.<br/>Quite an angsty snippet</p>
            </blockquote>





	ethereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwordofRebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/gifts).



   Sliver of clouds hung low, hovering above him lazily, hiding the dim twilight sun. Darkness are beginning to surround them, threatening him to jump into the abyss right before his eyes. And there, on the horizon, is the place where Hod is used to be.

   He could almost see them. Multi-colored buildings, winding roads, people chattering loudly on peaceful evening. He could even point his home, basking in all glory in the world, standing proudly under the setting sun. Near enough is the square where he practiced his swordplay with Pere. But of course, like always, it’s his heart driving him crazy. Faint recollection to hopeful reconstruction, those figments of imagination tempts him to gaze inside and never come back-living in the makeshift utopia where everything is alright.

But instead, now he finds himself staring at nothingness. Traces of destruction are almost nonexistent-not so many know that such land exist nowadays, and why it cease to exist. It’s a mystery even to him, how he likes spending so much time looking through the mist, trying to see the way beyond. Sometimes he thinks he’d be absorbed and when he wakes up, he sees his family and the Hod.

It makes no sense. Still, he keeps coming back. It’s supposed to be over. The war is over now. Sans one person that might be beyond that abyss, they’re supposed to continue their lives. He’s left with a title, a place in the capital, and a hefty sum of spare time. Pathetic.

He’s unsure whether Peony is doing him a favor or he just enjoys messing with everyone’s head. His requests are mostly ridiculous: capturing his straying rappigs (oh, how Guy would enjoy the chance to skin them alive and roast them right then and now), fetching stuffs, playing postman between him and Jade, and many things obviously not something nobility does.  Peony is so much like Jade. No one could ever know what’s in their minds.

Maybe the King knows that he needs more time.

There’s a hole somewhere within him. A big, gaping hollow that refuses to mend. He just doesn’t understand what else is there for him to continue. He lived for revenge, living days in the darkness, sharpening his skills to do the vendetta. To burn and drag the Duke to burn along with them. Then there’s light. Asch, then Luke, helping him out from the nightmare. He lost the desire for vengeance.

They vanished too.

So what’s left? Everything’s gone.

He’s almost convinced Lorelei have some sort of grudge against him. Maybe he does, afterall.

He leans to the grassy field, mind swimming in the thickness of the air. This place is beautiful. This place is sick. This place is his.

Then he stands up again, hand on the hilt of his sword before relaxing again. He hums lightly.

“Never think you’d come here of all people.”

“I’ve my reason. And I don’t see why a Count would spend his evening here.”

“Yeah, right. Jade the Necromancer reflecting on his life?”

The man doesn’t answer. He doesn’t expect him to do so. Instead, he pats down a spot beside him. “Come. Let’s do cloud watching together.” Or perhaps, living an eternity looking at the devastation, picking up as many heart pieces as possible, piecing them together to try to understand who they’re now.

But hey, it couldn’t be so half-bad.

**Author's Note:**

> SwordofRebecca, I'm very sorry if this isn't what you expected. I hit several mental blocks and lost my earlier drafts, not to mention I'm kinda awkward with slash so I can't work out your preferred pairing without disappointing you (will be very OOC). I hope you can enjoy this.


End file.
